The Perilous Adventures of Fuzzy Fuu
by Lantis
Summary: This is a new comedy fic I made with Cho_Butterfly ! Check it out! It's hillarious! Its a Fuu and Ferio fic.


Lantis32

Lantis32: Hey! Welcome to our newest Fic! From the new duo of Juju and Lantis! Juju, got anything to say?  
JuJellyBeans: Uhm.... Eat cheese?  
Lantis32: O.o; Good enough!  
JuJellyBeans: Oh, and.... *brings out big megaphone* Vash is mine, ladies!!!  
Lantis32: ^^; And now we continue... with...  
Lantis32: The lifestyle of the rich and famous  
Lantis32: WAIT WAIT WAIT!  
JuJellyBeans: *supresses laugh*  
Lantis32: Wrong show... ::throws paper out of window::  
Lantis32: Regis and Kathy Lee...  
Lantis32: Who Wants to be A Millionare...  
Lantis32: Here it is!  
Lantis32: And now! For something completely different!  
Lantis32: ::starts Liberty Bell March::  
JuJellyBeans: *claps* Dharma and Greg?!?  
Lantis32: NO! ITS...  
Lantis32: MONTY PYTHONS FLYING CIRCUS!  
Lantis32: And now, radio 4 will explode.  
JuJellyBeans: *cries* It was such a young radio.. To explode so early... *blows nose on hankie*  
Lantis32: I kno... its ok... ::sobs::  
Lantis32: ::Falls on his knees::   
Lantis32: STELLLLLAAAAA!  
JuJellyBeans: Uhm... *straightens up and points to the audience* LanLan! There are people watching us? *thwaps* Who's Stella? ^^  
Lantis32: Ooo... Then I should be screaming...  
Lantis32: SHIRIS!  
Lantis32: Shiris... ::Drools::  
JuJellyBeans: Shiris? ^^;;;  
Lantis32: ::turns on song from singing in the rain called "beautiful girl"::  
JuJellyBeans: Uhr... *looks confused*  
Lantis32: Anime girls! You are my greatest passion! Anime girls! La la la la...  
Lantis32: Im in a whirl, over my anime GIRL!  
Lantis32: ::crickets chirping::  
JuJellyBeans: Whoah... *slowly backs away* ^^;  
JuJellyBeans: *claps lightly* Woohooo!  
JuJellyBeans: ^^;  
Lantis32: And now, with no further ado...  
Lantis32: Wait... what IS an ado?!  
Lantis32: Do you know?  
JuJellyBeans: Hmmm....  
JuJellyBeans: And oda backwards!  
Lantis32: Add a y and its a yoda!  
Lantis32: Ok.   
Lantis32: Now without further a yoda!   
Lantis32: ::whispers:: Whats the fic called?!  
JuJellyBeans: *nods* Force be with ya, LanLan! Uhm...  
JuJellyBeans: Fuzzy Fuu and her Furious Ferio (when he sees Funny mokona flirting with fuu)  
JuJellyBeans: ^^; ehr...  
JuJellyBeans: Never mind ^^;  
JuJellyBeans: Wait.... How about, 'The Perilous Adventures of Fuzzy Fuu'? lol!   
Lantis32: yes!  
Lantis32: PERFECT!  
JuJellyBeans: lol!! okay then! ^^;  
Lantis32: So! Without further a yoda!  
Lantis32: The Perilous Adventures of Fuzzy Fuu!  
JuJellyBeans: *drumroll*

Fuu bit her lip, attempting for the umpteenth time to master twisting her feet into a pretzel. At least, that's how she envisioned the tango. "You know, I truly have no desire to do this, but since the authors would sue me if I didn't, I'm not going to give this up!" she said to herself, grunting in frustration as she collapsed onto the floor. "I do not beleive that is how you do the tango, but..." she muttered to herself, sighing. Suddenly out of the shadows of the ballroom came two mysterious figures, one short, and another about the size of a child with BIG BIG hair.  
In a moment suddenly they tramped across the floor and caught Fuu in a net and promptly took her away. Fuu screamed, rather frightened, kicking about at her capturers. "Why are you doing this?!? Oh, help!" she exclaimed, stopping as a hand muffled her voice. 'Who are they?!?' she thought, struggling to escape. It was done in haste.

About ten minutes later Ferio came down the steps of the ballroom looking for Fuu. "Thats odd, Miss Fuu said she'd be here practicing dance..." He hastily looked about the room trying to see if there was any clue to where she had gone. Suddenly looking at the floor he saw it! There were black shoe marks on the floor leading to the door! Almost as if she had been dragged! "Damn janitor! Hes never doing his job!"  


Meanwhile, Fuu was sitting in the dark. She whistled to herself, twiddling her fingers in the small enclosed space. "Oh, whistle while you work...." she sung to herself, but was silenced as a hand struck over her head. "Will she ever shut up?" a voice asked. The other culprit in crime simply replied, "Puu puu."

After hastily removing the shoe marks from the floor Ferio continued to look for clues as to what happened. Suddenly he found her glasses on the ground near the door. "Hmmm... O! She must have been taken outside!" Ferio ran outside and sawa a squirell sitting plainly in the pathway. "Mr Squirell! Have you seen my darling Fuu?" The squirell replied, "Meep." "Did you mean that Fuu was taken away in a horrible net out of the large castle by two evil looking fiends and headed toward the village at approzamitaley five miles an hour in a red 1959 Bel Air automobile!?"  


The squirell then said, "Meep."

  
"Oooo. So it was more of a burgundy eh..."

  
Back at.. Well, wherever Fuu was... "London brigde is falling down...." Smack. "Ouch! Must you hit me?" "Puuuuuuuuu!" ... And now, back to Ferio....  


Ferio quickly ran over to the carriage house and hopped into a car. After heading down the road out of the hearing area of anyone he shouted, "LETS GET EM! ANGEL STYLE!" and continued down the road at a top speed.  
  
"Oh do you know the muffin man... the muffin man, the muffin man..." "Give it up. She's not gonna shut up!!!! Tell me again why we kidnapped her?!?" "Puu (shrug)"  


After speeding up a hill on a country lane toward a building, he saw a large sign stating "BAD PEOPLES HIDE OUT!"He promptly turned in the direction of the sign and up the hill to a seemingly innocent DARK CASTLE!  


"If you're happy and you know it, release me please..." Fuu sang out. She felt a sudden ruffling of the bag that held her. "No, you idiot! Don't give in to the song!" she heard a voice scream out, as a hand slapped a small, fluffy paw. "Puupuu!"  


Ferio ran into the castle doors and up the staircase to a light at the end of a hallway. He suddenly burst into the room to be confronted by... A large marching band blairing out the Liberty Bell March. Suddenly a man in the corner went in front of a camera and said "Its!" And the announcer shouted "MONTY PYTHONS FLYING CIRCUS!" Ferio appologized, "Er... sorry, I guess it was the OTHER dark mansion!" "Don't worry, it happens all the time!" said the show manager.  


Meanwhile, Fuu was waiting rather impatiently for someone to save her. 'Probably went to the wrong mansion...' she thought to herself, sighing.  


Ferio then headed for the adjacent hilltop to a nice, fluffy, white mansion... Entering the foyer he was then met by the ultimate match... Music started blaring out as a red head started dancing with a woman on the floor surronded with servants...  


And the girl sang "I think Im gonna like it here!"  


The servants suddenly started dancing...  


Ferio knew this was it... the ultimate enemy...  


The cast of...  


ANNIE, THE MUSICAL!  
  
He quickly ran across the room towards the staircase as he was mobbed by singing maids and servants. At the top of the staircase he burst in the door and said. "DOCTOR....BLAH I PRESUME!?" Then he squinted only to find Mokona and Nova huddled in the corner. "PLEASE DONT HURT US!" screamed Nova.  
JuJellyBeans: Fuu heard some darned idiot yell, "Doctor.. Blah, I presume?" and shook her head. 'Ferio....' she though, frowning.She squirmed in the bag she was tied up in, trying to get his attention... By saying his attention, she meant ferio's, for she was sure noboyd else was capable of such oddball remarks.  
Lantis32: Ferio walked past them and untied the bag containing Fuu. "O no, I won't hurt you... but I have plans for the marshmallow..." said Ferio as an evil grin spread across his face...  
  
Later that night Fuu and Ferio had smores.  


NOW THE FINALE! 

  
Fuu began to sing, "TOMORROW,TOMORROW, I love yah, TOMORROW, you're only a daaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy.....Aaaaaaaaaa.....waaaaaay!!!!" Fuu bowed, then walked off stage, little redhaired girl trailing behind her. "Awh, the heck with it!" Fuu screamed, running back on stage again. "I love you all! Thank you, thank you!" she screamed, motioning for Ferio and the rest of the cast to come on stage. Ferio then joined in with the rest of the Rayearth cast came onto stage... "TOMMOROW, TOMMOROW, I LUV YA TOMMOROW! YOUR ONLY A DAY AWAY!" Suddenly a person the looked exactlly like FDR canme on the stage.  


"Wait! What's he doing here!"

  
  
Lantis32: Ok, so what'd you think of it!  
JuJellyBeans: Well, the story didn't have the fuzziness for Fuu physically, but you must agree, Annie's hair was pretty fuzzy to begin with, enough for all the characters to be fuzzy!  
JuJellyBeans: Uhm... And... Eat cheese?  
Lantis32: Yep! Eat cheese!  
Lantis32: And we all gotta love our lil peach fuzz!  
Lantis32: ::huggles Annie::  
Lantis32: And now, without further yoda!  
JuJellyBeans: Well, I have to go now, but I'll talk to you later! That was so much fun! We should do that again another time! *hugz* Bai!!! *waves*  
Lantis32: Bai Juju!  
JuJellyBeans: Yoda, yoda! *chants*


End file.
